2 Girls, The Cobra's, and Some Boys
by TheEchoOfT.M.Riddles'Misery
Summary: 2 girls from 2006 get transported back to 1959, madness ensues. Is a Cobra's Story! but will feature the boys!. Full summary inside!


Cobra Story!

Stand by Me, Storms, and Weirdness

A/N-me and my friend were watching stand by me, and she was like "we would so be in the back of the car" (this was the mailbox baseball scene). I was like I'm gunna write a FanFiction about it. So here it is

Summary- 2 girls from 2006, who are madly, truly, deeply in love with Kiefer Sutherland, get magically transported back to the 1950's. 1959 to be exact, and in the back of the cobra's car, well not exactly but they'll get there. Kelly the older of the two, she had lovely green eyes, with beautiful brown short hair. She is fairly tall and has a good figure. She's funny, smart, and a fighter. Nicole is very different from Kelly; she has big blue eyes, and gorgeous long dark brown hair. She is short, but skinny. She's shy, sarcastic and logical. Even though the two girls are really different they are best friends.

It was a rainy, windy afternoon, since the weather was so bad Nicole and Kelly decided to skip third and fourth period and go home. By the time they got home they were soaked. "God this weather sucks" Nicole complained, Kelly just laughed at her "c'mon lets get changed then we'll watch Stand by Me. Just the Kiefer parts though" Nicole smiled that was there mutual celebrity crush, as the girls sat down to watch Stand by Me, they noticed the storm getting worse "what if the power goes out!" Kelly asked "If the power goes out we'll just play cards or talk or something till it comes back on" Nicole laughed while turning on the DVD player. The girls were eating chips and drinking pop, they were talking about the hotness of "Ace", then Nicole told Kelly to shut up, because the baseball scene was coming up, just as her and Kelly went to grab the remote to turn the volume up CRACK a bolt of lightening hit, somehow reaching the inside of the house and making the two girls blackout.

Kelly was the first one to come to. When she woke up she notice that she wasn't in her house, and she was dressed really different, she was wearing a light blue knee length poodle skirt, with a white blouse, and black keds "what the hell?" she muttered. She noticed Nicole moving next to her "Nicky wake up!" she shouted "Jesus Christ, what!" Nicole snapped then she looked at Kelly "what the hell are you wearing!" Kelly just smirked "hey I wouldn't be talking" Nicole looked down and noticed that she had the exact same outfit on except her skirt was black. Then a huge smile spread across Nicole's face "oh my god! I think we're in the 50's!" Kelly shot her a downward glance "no way! If you think that you're totally off your rocker—"she cut herself off, and whispered "off your rocker?" in disbelievement. Nicky smiled and grabbed her hand "c'mon lets go see what Oshawa was like in the 50's!" Kelly just rolled her eyes and followed, she knew this was a life time long dream of Nicky's. Nicky was in pure shock this was amazing, the weird thing was, though the town didn't look anything like Oshawa, but she just shrugged it off, that was when she seen four familiar faces "No way!" she giggled "no fuckin' way!" standing not ten feet from the girls were four very familiar boys Chris Chambers aka River Phoenix, Teddy Duchamp aka Corey Feldman, Gordie Lachance aka Will Wheaton and Vern Tessio aka Jerry O'Connell. That was when Kelly noticed "Oh My GOD! Nicky! I think were in Stand by Me!" she laughed to herself, and looked at Nicole. Both girls smiled and screamed "THAT MEANS KIEFERS HERE!" they both couldn't believe how girly they must have looked. That was when Kelly saw the four boys walking towards them "Nicky, whaddawe say?" she asked looking confused, Nicole just smirked "just follow my lead, I've read enough fan fiction about this type of thing to talk my way out of it" both girls quickly pretended to be in deep conversation with each other "Hey ladies" Chris waved "you guys new around here?" his blue eyes sparkling with laughter "uh, yeah we just moved here, we live just down that street" Nicky said pointing in the direction that the girls had come "that's boss" Chris replied, Kelly smiled this time "well aren't you guys gunna tell us your names?" she looked to Nicky who smiled "Oh yeah, well I'm Chris, that's Gordie" he paused and pointed to the kid with the striped shirt "that's Teddy" he pointed to the boy with the glasses "and that's Vern" he paused and looked towards the last kid. Nicole spoke this time, which was weird because she was very shy, under normal circumstances, but she felt comfortable with these guys, maybe because she'd seen them so many times before "that's boss! I'm Nicky and that's Kelly" she nodded towards her "we're sisters" she laughed, throwing a wink to Kelly. That was when the group heard a rumbling of cars, 2 to be exact a blue one and a black one. Chris looked to the cars then to the girls "maybe you guys should leave!" he told them, more than asked "why?" Kelly asked "you seen those 2 cars that just pulled up?" both girls nodded "that's Ace Merrill and his gang, the Cobra's, they're tough, and they're rude" Nicky and Kelly tried hard to look scarred, but the truth was this was the part they'd been waiting for, they'd finally get to met Kiefer "Ace Merrill" Sutherland.

"Hey Chambers! Where'd you find the chicks!" a menacing yet familiar voice spat.


End file.
